slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kryształek/"Pierwsze odwiedziny"
Tooo... Er, to jakby opowiadanie... A raczej... Fragment... No trudno, raz kozie smierć jak mówią. Ech. To jest o pierwszych 'odwiedzinach' (niekoniecznie chciał) SlugTerry. Tam mnie naszło jak czytałam Igrzyska Śmierci (pierwszo-osobowy punkt widzenia w czasie teraźniejszym). Bohaterem jest... Hm, to coś poniżej. Gambder, Gambd. Więc... Proszę o jakąś wyrozumiałość dla beznadziejnego pisarza. thumb|Gambder. Coś jak Yeti Urgh... Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem... Wygląda to trochę na... E... Jaskinię? Ale... Er, tu jest jasno... Z resztą, nieważne. Wycieram moje futro z ziemi i pyłu i rozglądam się wokoło. Zauważam, że mam pas (a nie noszę spodni, tym bardziej z jakimś pistoletem) i plecak. Na pasku od plecaka są jakieś małe słoiki... Drapię się po głowie i zaczynam iść. Naglę słyszę ciche ryczenie. Odwracam się i widzę jakieś stworzenie. Mniej niż dziesięć centymetrów, ciemno-niebieska skóra, czułki (czy antenki?), dziwne oczy i ostre kły. Podchodzę bliżej i podnosze to za ogon. Rzuca się i próbuje ugryźć. Podnoszę brew i wrzucam to do słoika. Idę dalej, byle gdzie, nie obchodzi mnie to. - Te, dziwadło! Odwracam głowę i widzę jakiegoś gościa z pistoletem w ręku. Celuje we mnie i po chwili strzela. Leci na mnie czerwono-kremowy ślimak, a po chwili zamienia się w jakiegoś potwora. Hah, potwór mówi o potworze. W każdym razie, ma duże rogi i pięści. Próbuje mnie uderzyć, ale łapię go za pięść (siła Machampa!) i odrzucam. Trafia go w łeb i mdleje. Wzruszam ramionami i idę dalej. Po jakimś czasie dochodzę na skraj lasu, czy tam puszczy czy dżungli. Tak sobię myślę o tym ślimaku... Tym co się zmienił w potwora. Może ten mój też tak umie? Biorę słoik z nim i pistolet. A teraz pytanie... Jak to coś działa? Próbuję wcisnąć słoik do pistoletu, ale to raczej nie daje skutecznych rezultatów. I po co w ogóle pistolet? One jakoś się zmieniają jak lecą czy coś? Nieważne, nie zostanę tu długo. W końcu kiedyś zniknę. Wyciągam ślimaka ze słoika, a ten przekrzywia głowę i pokazuje kły. On chce przestraszyć MNIE? Ja nie boję się ślimaków. -Grrraaaar! Ten wredny ślimor wgryzł mi się w łapę... W łapę! W moje wspaniałe, śnieżnobiałe futro! Wyrywam go drugą ręką/łapą. Wrzucam go do słoika i oglądam ranę. Wygryzł mi futro... Niebieska krew jest, jak zawsze, ale wokół niej jest jakaś czerwona substancja. Czerwono-czarna, właściwie. Podnoszę brew i wycieram łapę o pobliskie drze... em, grzyba. Ślimak uśmiecha się złośliwie, więc potrząsam słoikiem. Jak widać już nie jest mu do śmiechu. Zaczynam iść przez dżunglę. Coraz więcej pnączy i ciężej iść. Może umie coś, co mogłoby się przydać. Ostatni raz próbuje... Biorę słoik i wciskam do pistoletu. Huh, udało się. Celuję przed siebie. Powoli naciskam spust. Ślimak wylatuje i zmienia się w coś. Wygląda trochę jak rekin. Ciemne plecy i łapy, jasny bruch i ciemniejsze paski. Paszcza kłów, na plecach kolce, ostre pazury i czerwone błyszczące oczy. Zaczyna wirować, robiąc z siebie jakby piłę, i przecinać pnącza i grzyby. Biegnę za nim. W końcu natrafia na wielki głaz, odbija się od niego i spada niedaleko mnie, zmieniając się z powrotem w ślimaka. Podnoszę go delikatnie. -Nieźle mały... Może jednak cię nie wyrzucę. W drugiej łapie trzymam garść na szybko zebranych thumb|Gambder w 'Slugterrańskiej' wersji. PO przygodzie ze sluzogończami.z gałęzi jagód. Ślimak ostrożnie, zerkając na mnie bierze jedną i zjada w dwóch gryzach. Bierze kolejne i w końcu w mojej ręce nie zostaje połowa z tego co było na początku. Wskakuje mi na ramię i opiera się o sztywną sierść. Nagle słyszę jakieś ryki i... wycie? Odwracam się i widzę, jak z gąszczy wyłazi stado psów. E... dość dziwnych psów. Jeden warczy i szykuje się do skoku. Gdy skacze, łapię go za kark i odrzucam. Ugh, chyba mam coś z tą ręką... Ale nie mam czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać, bo pozostałe mnie atakują. Jeden gryzie mnie w nogę, podczas gdy wybijam dwóm zęby. Odrywam go od nogi -wraz z moim biednym futrem- i rzucam daleko. Pozostałe chyba się zlękły, bo powoli się wycofują. Opieram się o pień drzewa i teraz dopiero czuję prawdziwy ból wydartego futra i skóry z mojej nogi. Niebieska krew wypływa z rany. Skóra szybko odrośnie, ale czy krew nie przywabi jakichś innych drapieżników z tej dżungli? Zrywam lianę i owiązuję nią ranę. Trochę boli, ale mi przejdzie. Raczej. Zrywam jagody z pobliskiego krzaka i wspinam się na drzewo. Zjadam owoce i powoli zasypiam między konarami. Budzę się, jest ciemno. Tylko jak, tu nie ma słońca, czemu jasno i czemu ciemno? A z resztą. Powinienem chyba znaleźć jakieś inne ślimaki... Jeden to trochę mało. Tylko nie wiem gdzie ich szukać ani co potrafią. Może najlepiej rozejrzeć się po dżungli, po drzewach. Chociaż nie, lepiej nie, moja noga nadal boli. Może za kilka dni się całkiem wyleczy. Przypomniało mi się coś. Przyglądam się swojej łapie, wcześniej pogryzionej przez ślimaka. Nie zagoiło się i jest jeszcze ślad czerwono-czarnej substancji. -Chrupacz, coś ty mi zrobił? To się już powinno zagoić. Chrupacz ziewa i patrzy na ranę. Przekrzywia głowę i pokazuje na swoje zęby. Bardzo mi to pomogło... No ale trochę się zagoiło... Najwyżej substancja to spowolni czy coś. W końcu mam niezwykle wysoką odporność. Ostrożnie schodzę z drzewa i rozglądam się. Ech, nawet jak są tutaj, to śpią. Idę powoli przez dżunglę, starając się nie potknąć. Zrywam z gałęzi jagody i zjadam, dzieląc się z Chrupaczem. Powoli robi się jaśniej. Idę dalej, doóki nie słyszę czyichś głosów. I... jak coś dużego biegnie? Szybko skaczę na drzewo -auć- i obserwuję z góry. -Na pewno to dobra trasa? Tazerlingi nie żyją raczej w dżunglach... -Wiem gdzie jadę! Obserwuję ruch gąszczy przede mną. Wyłania się z nich coś podobengo do słonia z metalu. Stąpa tak ciężko, że ziemia się trzęsie. Wstrząsy powodują, że spadam z drzewa i ląduje tuż przed kierującym. -Aaa! Potwór! Zatrzymuje się nagle, a ja zostaję odrzucony do tyłu... O drzewo i na ziemię. Widzę, jak słoń odwraca się i ucieka. Poobijany, wstaję. Wchodzę na drzewo i opieram się o konar. Chrupacz wyskakuje ze słoika i pokazuje na coś. Patrzę w tamtą stronę i widzę pajęczynę. A na pajęczynie coś się rusza... Fioletowy ślimak? Powoli, po gałęziach, idę w stronę pajęczyny. Jestem już jakieś dwa metry od ślimaka. Jest fioletowy i ma kremowy brzuch. Nie zauważył mnie, bo ogląda swoją pajęczynę. Ostrośnie wyciągam trochę jagód z plecaka. Niestety, nie dość cicho, by tego nie usłyszał. Obrócił się w moją stronę, zapiszczał i schował się w dziupli koło pajęczyny. Podchodzę bliżej i wyciągam rękę z jagodami. -Ślimak, nic ci nie zrobię... Um... Chcesz jagody? Powoli wystawia głowę z dziupli. Nagle pluje czymś białym -pajęczyną?- w jagody i wciąga trzy do dziupli. Po chwili robi tak jeszcze raz i w mojej ręce zostaje jedna jagoda. Ślimak próbuje znowu, ale zamykam łapę. Wychodzi ze swojej kryjówki i patrzy raz na mnie i raz na zamkniętą łapę. Przybliżam łapę i otwieram ją, a ślimak powoli i ostrożnie bierze jagodę i wolno zjada. -Ślimak, jak chcesz... Mam dużo więcej jagód. Tylko musisz -biorę słoik- dołączyć się do mojej ekipy. Chyba się zastanawia... Po chwili wskakuje do słoika. Dziwnie patrzy na Chrupacza, jakby ze strachem... Siadam na gałęzi i zrywam lianę. Trzeba zmienić ten prowizoryczny opatrunek. Odwijam stare pnącze. Rana zrobiła się mniejsza, ale nadal są ślady krwi. Wzdycham i zawiązuję nową lianę. Później poszukam innych ślimaków, na razie mam jedynie ochotę zasnąć, bo wcześniej nie spałem długo... Budzę się z pyskiem w gruncie. Urgh... Chyba spadłem... Ale spałem dość dobrze. Wstaję, otrzepuję się z ziemi i zjadam trochę jagód. Nie jestem głodny, ale zawsze lepiej coś zjesc przed podróżą. Chrupacz siedzi na gałęzi i obserwuje z góry, a ten pająkowaty ślimak śpi na nowej pajęczynie. Dalej idę szukać ślimaków. Chrupacz warczy do pająkowatego, a ten budzi się i ze strachem wskakuje do słoika w mojej łapie. A Chrupacz wskakuje na moje ramię. Zaczynam iśc przed siebie. Bo gdzie indziej? Tak idę trochę czasu... I nic... Dalej idę... dalej nic... Czy znalezienie głupiego ślimaka jest aż tak trudne? Zatrzymuję się i dokładnie rozglądam. Chrupacz pokazuje na coś w liściach. Podchodzę bliżej, a krzaki zaczynają się ruszać. Wyciągam łapę i ostroznie dotykam liści. Coś piszczy i krzaki znowu się poruszają. Coś z nich wybie... er, wyskakuje i ucieka. Jest zielony. I co mam robić? Biegnę za nim, starając się go złapać. Wskakuje na drzewo i skacze po nim. To chyba okazja, żeby wypróbowac pajęczastego. Łapię słoik i wciskam do pistoletu. Celuję, nadal biegnąc, w ślimaka i strzelam. Zmienia się w fioletowego sześcionogiego... SZEŚCIOnogiego? Czy pająki nie mają czasem ośmiu nóg? Później się zastanowię. Strzela pajęczyną i łapie zielonego w sieć. Ślimaki spadają na ziemię. Podchodze i podnoszę uwięzionego. Chyba się mnie przestraszył. Wyciągam kilka jagód i wrzucam jedną przez dziurkę w pajęczynie. Ostrożnie podnosi i wącha. Czy wszystko jest takie podejrzliwe? Przecież ich nie zjem. Mógłbym się jeszcze zatruć. Ślimak ze smakiem zjada owoc. Wrzucam jeszcze kilka. Gdy je zjada, rozrywam pajeczynę a ślimak wskakujemi na łapę. Chrupacz coś do niego warczy. Ślimak przełyka ślinę, kiwa głową i wskakuje do słoika. Biorę słoik z nim i ładuję do pistoletu. Ciekawi mnie co robi. Pociągam za spust. Ślimak wylatuje i zmienia się w stwora z pnączami. Zakopuje się w ziemi, a w tym miejscu wyrastają wielkie pnącza. I siedzi na nich mój liściasty ślimak. Podchodzę a on wskakuje mi na rękę. Nagle coś szeleści w krzakach. Z krzaków wystawia głowę pies. Widzi mnie i warczy. Ma ranę na pysku i wygląda jak tamten którego niedawno poturbowałem... Oł... Wyskakuje z liści a za nim kilka innych psów. Takiego farta to mogę mieć tylko ja. Wspinam się tak szybko jak mogę na drzewo. A one wspinają się za mną... Normalne psy które spotykałem tak nie potrafiły. Chociaż tutaj ślimaki zamieniają się w potwory, więc psy wspinające się na drzewa nie są takie dziwne. Skaczę coraz wyżej i wskakuję, er, zawisam na łapie na krawędzi wielkiego grzyba. Jeden kundel skacze za mną, ale kopię go w pysk. Podciągam się i staję na kapeluszu grzyba. Psy szczekają na mnie z dołu. Szkoda, że nie mam żadnego kamienia... Ech... A teraz jak zejść z tego grzyba... Skok od razu na ziemię byłby dość ryzykowny przez moją nogę. No i na dole czekają te dziwne kundle. Tylko jak mnie znalazły? Po lekko krwawych śladach? No trudno. Chodzę sobie po kapeluszu... I się nudzę... Jednak po jakimś czasie słyszę jakieś piski. Rozglądam się, ale nic nie widzę. Zara, przecież slimaki nie lata...ją... P-Przede mną śmigneło coś... Latający ślimak? A jakiego rodzaju ślimaka tu NIE MA? Jest pajęczy, jest pnączowaty, piłowaty... latające też? Przydałaby mi się jakaś książka o tych stworach... Teraz dopiero zauważam, że wokoło grzyba latją jakieś smugi. Czy to są wszystko ślimaki...? Wystawiam łapę przed siebie i niedługo coś w nią wpada. Jedno oko, skrzydła, jasny brzuch i niebieskie plecy. Otrząsa się po zderzeniu z moją dłonią i próbuje uciec, ale łapię go do słoika. -Przecież cię nie zjem ślimak. Jadam raczej coś co mnie nie otruje. Nadal patrzy ze strachem... Aż tak groźnie dla nich wyglądam? Erh... Właśnie, zjadłbym coś do jedzenia, nie jagody... Psów wolę nie próbowac, za dużo zachodu. Może jagody by go przekonały, ale nie mogę wyciągnąc ich jedną reką, a druga zamyka słoik, by ślimak nie zwiał. No to zostaje perswazja... -Spokojnie, nie denerewuj się... Um... Ja tylko chcę cię mieć w swojej drużynie. To... Dołączysz się? Ślimak przekrzywia głowę i piszczy coś. To miało być tak? Czy nie? -E... To było tak? Ślimak kiwa głową i znowu piszczy. Zdejmuję palec ze słoika a skrzydlaty wylatuje ląduje na moim ramieniu. Chrupacz, siedzący na drugim ramieniu, warczy do niego. Uważa się za szefa czy coś? Jak chce, mi to pasuje. I teraz, skoro nie mam nic do roboty, kładę się na kapeluszu, z łapą w niego wbitą, żeby nie spaść i powoli zasypiam. Powoli otwieram oczy i ziewam. Jest ciemno a wszystkie ślimaki śpią. Wstaję, strząsuję resztkę grzyba z łapy i rozglądam się. Dobrze, że widzę w ciemności, mogę iść na polowanie. Może coś wychodzi w nocy. Może. Ale najpierw jak zejść z tego... Podchodzę do krawędzi kapelusza i spoglądam w dół. Jakby nog nie bolała to bym zeskoczył po prostu... A tak to może się niedobrze dla mnie skończyć... Erh... Siadam i zjadam garść jagód. Przydałyby się już nowe zapasy... Muszę zjeść coś co nie jest owocem... Wzdycham i Przyglądam się nowemu ślimakowi. Nagle otwiera oko i piszczy. Podnoszę brew i daję mu jedną jagodę. Zjada ją i wylatuje ze słoika. -Ślimak, umiesz latać, nie? Dałbyś radę mnie znieść na ziemię? Ślimak kiwa głową i znów wlatuje do słoika. Wsadzam słoik do pistoletu i celuję przed siebie. Pociągam za spust, a ślimak zmienia się w jednookiego pterodaktyla. Czy coś takiego. Szybko do mnie podlatuje, łapie mnie i zlatuje w dół. Kilka sekund później stoję na ziemi z ślimakiem na ramieniu. -Dzięki, ślimak, a teraz możesz iść spać. Ślimak kiwa głową i wlatuje do słoika. Idę przed siebie. I dalej. I dalej... I dalej... Co jakiś czas zatrzymuję się i obserwuję otoczenie. Słyszę czyjeś kroki, więc skaczę, łapię się gałęzi nade mną i podciągam się. Kto chodzi przez dżunglę o tak późnej godzinie? Jest pewnie coś koło... E... Dobra, nie wiem która godzina, nie mam poczucia czasu. Jest ciemno - noc. Jasno - dzień. I to mi wystarczy. Z krzaków wyskakuje zielony ślimak z jaśniejszym brzuchem i jednym okiem. Za nim wybiega jakiś człowiek. Hehe, moja okazja na nowego ślimaka. Zeskakuję na ziemię i łapię ślimaka. Piszczy ze strachem a człowiek się zatrzymuje. -Oddawaj śluzaka. Poluję kilka tygodni na jeden okaz. I strzela we mnie tym czerwonym rogaczem. Unikam go i potrząsam słoikami ze ślimakami. Chrupacz warczy na mnie, ale łąduję go do pistoletu i strzelam. Zmienia się i tym razem wystrzeliwuje z siebie kolce. Przeciwnik strzela jakimś czerwono białym który zmienia się w... O-Ognist-tą r-rybę... Ryba wymija kolce i Chrupacza i zionie ogniem w moją stronę. Omijam ogień i uderzam go pięścią w pysk. Moje futro trochę się przypaliło... Przeklęty ognisty ślimak... Byłem tak zajęty unikaniem ognia, że nie zauważyłem, jak wystrzelił rogacza... I teraz leżę na ziemi z ślimakiem siedzącym na mnie i się śmiejącym. Łapię go i wyrzucam daleko w las. Podchodzi do mnie nieznajomy z pistoletem wycelowanym we mnie. A siedzi w nim ślimak podobny do Chrupacza, ale jaśniejszy i nie ma kłów ani czerwonych oczu. -A teraz dawaj śluzaka. Chyba, że chcesz być przecięty na pół. -Phah, ja nie mam żadnego twojego ślimaka. Uciekł jak oberwałem rogaczem. A teraz... Kopię go w nogę, a on się przewraca. Zabieram mu pistolet i celuję w niego. -... Zostawisz mnie w spokoju albo skończysz jako karma dla tych głupich leśnych kundli. Rzucam pistolet kilka metrów od niego na ziemię, wskakuję na drzewo i skaczę dalej, nim zacznie mnie gonić. Słyszę za sobą warki i widzę Chrupacza siedzącego na plecaku. -Prawie o tobie zapomniałem. Co jeszcze potrafisz, oprócz strzelania kolcami i zamieniania się w piłę? Chrupacz wzrusza łapkami. Nagle z plecaka wyskakuje zielony ślimak, którego wcześniej widziałem. Zatrzymuję się a on wskakuje mi na rękę. Podskakuje i piszczy. -Co, gonił cię przez kilka tygodni? NIe umie złapać jednego ślimaka? Ślimak kiwa głową. Patrzy się na moją ranę po ugryzieniu Chrupacza i znów na mnie. Piszczy coś i wskakuje na pistolet. -Co robisz? Mam cię wystrzelić? Ślimak kiwa głową i wskakuje do słoika. Ładuję go, ale nie wiem w co mam celować. -Ślimak, w co mam cię wystrzelić? Stworzenie pokazuje łapką na moją dłoń, tę zranioną. -Mam się postrzelić w rękę? A skąd mam wiedzieć, że mi jej nie utniesz, spalisz czy co tam jeszcze? Ślimak piszczy coś i znowu pokazuje na moją łapę. Wzdycham, odsuwam łapę jak najdalej i celuję w nią. -Jak mi coś z nią zrobisz, to nakarmię tobą psy jak je spotkam... Powoli pociągam za spust i mrużę oczy. Ślimak się świeci biało-zielonym światłem. Za jasno, bym mógł coś zobaczyć. Światło znika... Podobnie jak moja rana po ugryzieniu. Wyleczył to? Ale jak? -No to nie staniesz się karmą dla kundli. Jak chcesz to możesz byś w mojej ekipie. Tlko lepiej nie zadzieraj z Chrupaczem... Ślimak kiwa głową i wskakuje do plecaka. Zaczyna się robić jasno... I nie mam nic innego do wyboru jak po prostu skakać po drzewach dalej... Jak tak sobie skakałem to zrobiło się prawie jasno. Przy okazji zawiązałem nową lianę wokół nogi i zerwałem trochę jagód. Niedobrze mi już na sam ich widok... Bleh... Ale coś jeść muszę... No i ślimaki to jedzą. Huh, las się przerzedza? I rzeczywiście, wychodzę na jakąś drogę. Pustą drogę. A pzede mną, niedaleko jest miasto. Jest ciemno, może nikt mnie nie zauważy jak przejdę... Może. A jak kogoś spotkam, to najwyżej trochę pokrzyczy i ucieknie. Więc idę. Jest więcej ludzi niż się spodziewałem... Więc lepiej iść bocznymi uliczkami. Tylko nie da się nimi iśc wiecznie i w końcu trafiam na ślepy zaułek. Wspinam się jak najwyżej i staję na dachu jakiegoś budynku. To było chyba złym pomysłem, bo... -Potwór! Na dachu jest potwór! W dole ludzie uciekają i gubią swoje torby... Hm, torby... Skaczę na ziemię. Już wcale nie boli mnie ta noga, może jakiś wpływ tego leczącego? Rozglądam się i podnoszę najbliższą torbę z zakupami. Jest tu coś co zwie się... Krab... Jaskiniowy... A przynajmniej tak tu jest napisane. Nie przepadam za owocami morza, ale cóż... Mięso to mięso. Hm, nawet nie takie złe. Jak na kraba. Podczas gdy robię zapasy na resztę podróży, na horyzoncie zbiera się tłum... A dowiaduję się tego gdy obok mnie leci rogaty ślimak. I kilka innych nieznanych mi ślimaków. Szybko robię odwrót taktyczny i biegnę z powrotem do lasu. Zziajany, dobiegam na skraj i wskakuję na drzewo. Białe futro nie pomaga mi się maskować... Urgh... -Potwór pobiegł do lasu! Słyszę niedaleko mnóstwo kroków, więc chowam się między liśćmi. -To musi tu być! Widzę jak się rozglądają, ale po chwili idą dalej. Idioci. Ale lepiej jednak zostanę na tym bezpiecznym drzewie. Widziałem jak strzelają czymś ognistym, a ja nie mam najmniejszej ochoty by takim oberwać. Moje futro jest bardzo łatwopalne. Jednak tak mi się nudzi, że przysypiam... Chyba nikt nie lubi budzenia. A zwłaszcza budzikiem, żywym, który krzyczy ci prosto do ucha. Dlatego myślę teraz nad uduszeniem Chrupacza. Ludzie już wyszli z lasu więc można spokojnie zejsć. Zauważam, że na drzewie wisi kartka. Jest tam mój -beznadziejny- portret i napis... Oł... 1000 sztuk złota nagrody? Czy ja jestem jakąś zwierzyną łowną? Ale to chyba dobry moment by opuścić ten miły leśny kąt... Albo skończę w klatce. Albo co gorsza w cyrku. A wolałbym wydrzeć sobie futro, włos po włosie, niż być czyimś zwierzątkiem od sztuczek. Dlatego kiedyś rozwaliłem klatki ze zwierzętami w cyrku. -Patrzcie! To ten potwór! Odwracam się i widzę kilku mężczyzn. Każdy ma pistolet i ślimaki. Zaczynam biec przed siebie, a oni mnie gonią. I strzelają. Rogacze, pająki, piły... ogniste ryby też... A ja nie mam czasu by coś wystrzelic, jeśli chcę ujść z życiem. Biegam szybciej od nich, więc wskakuję na drzewo i wspinam się wyżej, by nie było nie widać. -Zniknął... Strzelajcie skałowcami w drzewa! Schował się tu! Skałowce? Co to za... I nagle drzewo na którym jestem przewraca się, a towarzyszy temu eksplozja. Łapię się innego drzewa i skaczę jak najdalej. Jak jestem na krawędzi lasu, widzę, że tam też są goście z pistoletami. Czuję się jak jakiś zając... Otoczyli mnie ze wszystkich stron jak wilki. Ale ten zając potrafi strzelać ślimakami z pistoletu! Więc ładuję Chrupacz i celuję w drzewo daleko ode mnie. Chrupacz zmienia się, przecina drzewo, odbija się i wraca do mnie. Ludzie biegną w tamto miejsce. Uważają, że jestem aż tak głupi? Złażę z drzewa i biegnę ile sił w nogach do przodu. Nie wiem ile... uff... biegłem, ale jestem zmęczony... Siedzę właśnie w jakiejś małej jaskini w tej wielkiej ścianie. Nawet nie tak źle, ale na liściach było wygodniej. Na zewnątrz są same głazy, kamienie, skały i tak dalej. Raczej nie ma tu nic do jedzenia. Więc szybko trzeba będzie iśc dalej... Ale jak odpocznę... Po jakimś czasie wstaję i wychodzę. Może są jakieś ślimaki tutaj. Wspinam się na skałę i patrzę z góry. Widzę kilka rogaczy, ale są dość daleko. A droga do nich jest skalista. Chociaż mogę skakać po kamieniach albo wbijać w nie pazury, by nie spaść na ostre głazy. To jakieś małe stalagmity? A to nade mną co w każdej chwili może spaść i mnie zabić to stalaktyty pewnie. Cóż... Raz Gambderowi śmierć. I wiszę teraz na łapie nad stalagmitami... Bo skała której zamiezałem się złapać się trochę... Hm... Zniszczyła. Ech... Zawsze można przecież zejść na dół i iść między stalagmitami... Ale żeby się nie potknąć i nie nadziać na jakiś... Więc schodzę i ostrożnie idę. Uff... Było blisko... Ale przeszedłem i jestem w końcu niedaleko rogaczy. Siedzą na płaskich kamieniach, a oddziela je ode mnie jedynie popękana ziemia. Stawiam krok, ale to tworzy szczelinę. Czy ja nie mogę mieć w życiu łatwiej? To jakieś sześć metrów. Może bym skoczył... Ale jak mi się nie uda, spadnę ileśtam metrów w dół. Więc skok. Biorę rozbieg i skaczę daleeeeko. Ale nie dosć daleko. Jednak mój skok wystarczył, by być blisko skały z rogaczami. Kłopot w tym, że ziemia się pode mną zapadła a ja zawisłem -czemu ja zawsze zawisam...- na skale. Drugą ręką sięgam po ślimaka i wsadzam go do słoika. Nagle czuję smród. I to jeden z najgorszych jakie wąchałem. A moje mokre futro nie pachnie różami. Ohyda. Schodzę niżej i stawiam łapy na półce skalnej. Smród jest coraz gor... Co... To... Jest... Niżej, na samym dole jest coś, czego wolę nie oglądać po raz drugi. To wielki, żółty robal. Ma kolce wokół... Um... To chyba pysk. Fioletowe plecy i coś co wygląda jak dziób. Robal porusza się w moją stronę i otwiera paszczę. A, to jednak paszcza... Ale mógłby wziąć miętówkę... Skaczę mu na grzbiet i próbuję zaatakować, ale podrzuca mnie do góry. Czy on chce... Tia. Chciał mnie zjesć. I mu się udało. Jakby. Czepiam się właśnie jego gardła. smierdzi tu gorzej niż moje mokre futro. A to jest w dotyku... Po prostu obrzydliwe. I teraz jak się wydostać stąd. I czemu w tym świecie wszystko chce mnie zabić. Kundle, ślimaki, ludzie i gigantyczne robale. I jeszcze mi rozdarł tym swoim kolcem łapę... I wypływa z niej niebieska krew. Jak wypłynie dość dużo to pewnie się otruje czy coś. W końcu jest toksyczna. W dużych ilościach. Chociaż na tego giganta... Co najwyżej go trochę zaboli, ale raczej nie zabije. A szkoda. Coraz więcej kropel wylewa się z rany i ja coraz bardziej opadam z sił. Ugh... Jakiś ślimak może by coś zrobił, ale nie mogę się puścić. Przez cały czas robal próbuje mnie połknąć. Niech spróbuje mnie wykrztusić, nie będę stawial oporów. Toksyny chyba go drażnią. Ale to wciąż za mało. Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Wolałbym nawet tamten świat ze smokami. A zionęły ogniem. Robal się chyba zmęczył tym ciągłym przełykaniem mnie. Jakby mu się udało. Ale to może moja okazja. Wspinam się po jego gardle do pyska. Ma zamknięty dziób... Więc kopię w niego. -No... Otwórz... Się... Ty... Obrzydliwy... Śmierdzący... I z ostatnim kopniakiem robal otwiera paszczę a ja wypadam, pyskiem w grunt... Podnoszę się i szybko ładuję losowego ślimaka do pistoletu i pociągam za spust. Był to Chrupacz. Zaczął się obracać, zmieniając w piłę. Robal próbował go zjeśc, ale Chrupacz go... No... z robala zostały jedynie krwawe resztki. Ślimak wraca do mnie a adrenalina opuszcza moje ciało. I teraz... Chyba zaraz... Zemdleję... Mój... Łeb... Jakbym znowu oberwał od mojego Machampa... Przeklęty czterołap... Urgh... Wstaję i rozglądam się. Przede mną są zwłoki robala a jego morderca siedzi na pobiskiej skale. Podchodzę do nigo a on wskakuje mi na rękę. Niedobrze mi się robi od tego smrodu... Dlatego też oddalam się w stronę tunelu. Gdyby nie rana na ręce to bym się wspiął, ale teraz... No trudno. Idę tak i idę... Kilka razy potykam się o kamienie, ale idę dalej... -Haha! Wiertlak, dostajesz za to dwie garśći jagód! Ten głos... On tutaj? -Za te kamienie po powrocie do domu dostanę sporo kasy. Tia. To jednak on. Idę dalej i wchodzę do wielkiej jaskini. Rozglądam się i widzę przed sobą na skale czerwonego ślimaka. Z niebieskim pancerzem. Gdy mnie widzi, piszczy i ucieka do jakiegoś tunelu. -Mały, czego tak się boisz, robal przecież zwiał... Z tunelu wychodzi stworzenie w całości pokryte brązowym pyłem i grudami ziemi. Widzi mnie i strzepuje z siebie cały brud. Teraz widoczne jest czerwone, lekko brudne futro i niebieskie spodnie. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. -Zębaty! Siema! Co tu robisz i czemu straszysz Wiertlaka? -Ta, cześć Felio. Tak przypadkiem jestem. I... Wiertlak? Z kieszeni spodni Felio wyskakuje ślimak, którego wcześniej przestraszyłem, i wskakuje Felio na wyciągniętą rękę. -To jest Wiertlak. Znalazłem go jak szukałem kamieni. Okazuje się, że potrafi świetnie kopać. Jest Kryształkiem. A przynajmniej tak wynika z tej książki którą... E... Pożyczyłem od jakiegoś gościa. Jasne Felio, jasne... Pożyczyć to miałeś tamtą grę. Jakieś dwa lata temu. -Pokaż tą książkę. Podchodzi do ściany i wspina się. Wyciąga coś z dziury i rzuca mi. Jest to lekko zniszczona książka ze ślimakiem na okładce. Ma tytuł "Księga Śluzaków". Czyli tak się naprawdę nazywają te stworzenia... Szukam czegoś o gatunkach moich. Latający jest Hoverbugiem, pajęczy to Arachnet, leczący to Boon Doc, pnączasty jest Vinedrillem, rogacz to Zderzak/Rammstone a Chrupacz... -Um, Felio, nie ma tu Chrupacza. Zeskakuje na ziemię i bierze książkę. Spogląda na śli... Śluzaka na moim ramieniu i przewraca trochę kartek. -Bo widzisz, to nie jest śluzak. To jest bardziej... Hm... Zmutowana i mroczna odmiana Threshera. A właściwie to jest - podaje mi książkę - Ghul Thrasher. Widziałem kilka, ale wolałem ich nie dotykać. Są wredne i podstępne. -Jak Seyl? -Jak Seyl. "Thrasher - zghulowana wersja śluzaka Threshera. Mroczno-metalowy ghul. Niebezpieczny ze względu na kolce i kły. Wystrzelony zmienia się w piłę i tnie wszystko co napotka. Można wyleczyć Boon Dokiem." Hmm... Czyli Chrupacz jest czymś co zwie się ghulem... Mutantem. W sumie wolę mieć takiego niż zwykłego ślimaka. Ale książka mi się przyda podczas podróży. -Felio, przyjacielu, może oddasz mi tę książkę? Będę ci winien przysługę? -Hm... I tak nie zamierzam szukać innych śluzaków skoro mam Wiertlaka... Dobra, bierz. Ale pomożesz mi szukać kamieni do końca dnia. A jest - wyciąga z kieszeni zegarek- Trzecia po połudnu. Do roboty Zębaty! Urgh... Zapowiada się dłuuugi dzień... -Hrrraaaaar... Chrr... Phrrr... Grrraaaph... Zamknij. Wreszcie. Ten. Pysk! Musiałem dla ciebie pracować przez dziewięć godzin a ty teraz chrapiesz?! Grrr... Szlag mnie zaraz trafi. Wykopałem wór kamieni i moje futro na łapach jest brązowe i nie mogłem tego zmyć. Może potrzebowałbym mydła czy czegoś. -CHRRRRRRRAAAAAR. Otwieram jedno oko, biorę kamień leżący obok mnie i rzucam przez jaskinię w kierunku Felio. Trafia go w głowę. -Co?! Co jest?! Tak szybko się zrywa z półki skalnej, że traci równowagę i spada. Zamykam oko i udaję, że nic się nie stało. -Urgh... Pewnie spadło coś na mnie z sufitu... Gdy znowu otwieram oko, Felio znów śpi. Jak na nieustraszonego poszukiwacza skarbów co 'podróżował przez wszystkie światy' jest dość leniwy. Ale muszę się przespać, bo inaczej- -Chrrrrraaaap... Otwieram drugie oko i podnoszę się. Sięgam po słoik, er... Tubę z Chrupaczem i budzę go. Warczy ciho, ale potrzebny jest mi do zemsty na tym czerwonofutrym chrapaczu. -Dobra Chrupacz -szepcę- musisz... Następnego ranka budzi mnie krzyk po którym moje bębenki pewnie są w kawałkach. Otwieram oczy i widzę Felio który patrzy się na siebie i wrzeszczy. Wygląda jak czerwony pudel bez ogona. Wokoło leży mnóstwo czerwonej sierści. Udusiłby mnie za to, ale hej! Nie panuję przecież nad mrocznym, nieposłusznym ghulem, prawda? -Gambder! Ten twój ghul mnie ogolił! Jestem czerwonym, dwunogim pudlem! Udaję przerażenie -jestem świetnym aktorem- i patrzę karcącym wzrokiem na śmiejącego się Chrupacza. -To okropne! Jakbyś teraz wrócił na naszą wyspę byłbyś pośmiewiskiem do końca... Patrzy na mnie ze strachem w oczach. Przyciska serce do łysej klatki piersiowej jakby miał zaraz dostać zawału. Ale nie dostanie, my nie jesteśmy ludźmi by mieć takie coś. Ale i tak to byłoby dla niego zbyt wielkie przeżycie. W końcu Futrowce muszą mieć futro. Odrasta kilka dni jeśli całkiem wygolone. Dorasta do maksymalnej długości i dalej nie rośnie. Nie wiemy czemu, ale tak już jest. -Dawaj mi tu tego ghula Gambder... Powyrywam mu czułki, łapy i co tam ma Porywczy jak zawsze. Ale nie dostaniesz mojego ślimaka. -Spokojnie Felio, to tylko wredne i okrutne stworzenie... Nie wie co robi, w jego umyśle jest tylko zło i... E... Zniszczenie. Futro ci odrośnie, nie wrócisz na wyspę jako -tłumię śmiech- chodzący pudel. Felio siada na kamieniu i kryje twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wzdycha i wstaje. -Dobra, i tak nie jestem tu od dawna... Sierść odrośnie nim wrócę... Ale ty i ta żywa golarka lepiej już idźcie... -Do zobaczenia na wyspie... Albo gdzieś, Felio. Macha mi na pożegnanie, ale kiedy wchodzę do tunelu z którego wracałem słyszę szlochy i niezbyt miłe słowa pod adresem Chrupacza siedzącego na moim ramieniu. Jestem już blisko tamtej jaskini, a wiem to oczywiście po nieziemskim smrodzie. Wziąłem od Felio trochę bandaży i chyba mogę się już wspinać. Łapię się coraz wyższych półek skalnych i niedługo jestem tuż przy szczycie. Ale w tym momencie półka pode mną się załamuje i zawisam na chorej łapie nad przepaścią. Urgh... Muszę coś zrobić, może- -Może pomóc? Spoglądam w górę i widzą wyciągniętą, niebiesko-żółtą łapę. Z pazurami...? Futrowce mają pazury, ale nie aż takie du-. Co ja gadam, zaraz spadnę. Łapię się wyciągniętej ręki a jej właściciel wciąga mnie na górę. Jednak był to Futrowiec. Z wielkimi pazurami. -Dzięki... Hej, nigdy nie widziałem Futrowca w paski. -A ja nie widziałem Futrowca albinosa. Albinos... Serio? Nie mam białych oczu a moje futro ma błękitne końcówki. Ale to ja jestem ten dziwny? On wygląda jak niebieska zebra w żółte paski. No, nie wliczając zębów, oczu i tego, że nie ma kopyt. -Haha, nie jestem albinosem. Ale ty wyglądasz jak niebiesko-żółta zebra. -Bardzo śmieszne. Od kidy zebry mają pazury? -Dobra, nieważne. Gambder jestem. -Chrupacz wyskakuje ze swojej tuby i wskakuje mi na ramię- A to Chrupacz. -Mam na imię Vortex. A to moje śluzaki. Sięgam po książkę by sprawdzić czym one są. Pierwszy to Tazerling, elektryczny śluzak. Drugi to Rammstone, którego też mam. Hoverbuga też posiadam, ale ostatni... -O-Ognisty...? Śluzak zwany Infurnusem przygląda mi się ze swojego miejsca na ramieniu Vortexa. Pomarańczowy i z płomiennymi wzorkami. -No nie mów, że boisz się ognia... Czyli nigdy nie poznasz radości jaką daje surfowanie po lawie. Znalazłem go właśnie podczas tej wyprawy. Infurnus wskakuje mu na wyciągniętą rękę i zapala plomień na głowie. Futrowcom ogień do niczego nie jest potrzebny. Możemy jeść wszystko na surowo, widzimy w ciemności i nigdy nie jest nam zimno. Ogień jest ostatnią rzeczą którą chcemy widzieć. -Prawie wszyscy się go boją. Vortex wzrusza ramionami. -A tam. -A tak właściwie... Gdzie złapałeś Tazerlinga? -Na pobliskiej pustyni. -Hm, zaprowadzisz mnie tam? Elektryczny ślimak mi się przyda. -Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć śluzak... -Słyszałeś co powiedziałem. Idziemy! Vortex wzdycha i pokazuje mi drogę. Po jakimś czasie dochodzimy do niskiego wzniesienia, a przed nami widać pustynię. A nad pustynią widać burzowe chmury. Z tego co przeczytałem Tazerlingi lubią takie właśnie burzowe tereny. -Żyje tu coś jeszcze poza Tazerlingami? -Nie wiem, mam tylko jego. Zbiegam ze wzgórza i rozglądam się. Jedynie piasek i kilka kaktusów. Gdzie on tego Tazerlinga znalazł? -Gdzieś ty go znalazł... Odwracam się, ale jego tu nie ma. Zapdł się pod ziemię czy co... -Gambder! Gambder! Okej... To było dziwne... Słyszę grzmot i odwracam się. Na horyzoncie stworzyła się chyba burza piaskowa... A ja nie mam tego Tazlera... Zdejmuję plecak z pleców i kładę go na pobliskiej skale. Nie mam ochoty tego targać kiedy będę szukać śluzaków. Cofam się trochę... I wpadam na kaktus... KAKTUS! Wyskakuję do przodu jak oparzony. Tylko... Urgh, czemu czuję jak coś na moich plecach się rusza? Sięgam rękę do moich pleców i wyrywam garść czegoś. Urgh... Otwieram łapę i widzę sporo igieł kaktusa i dwa... E... Śluzaki? Mają kremowy brzuch, zieloną skórę i pomarańczową grzywę na plecach. I kilka mniejszych kolców. Jeden zeskakuje z mojej ręki i ucieka a drugi przygląda mi się. Odczepiam tubę z pasa a on do niej wskakuje. Siadam na pobliskim kamieniu. -Chrupacz, zrób mi przysługę i powyciągaj igly zmoich pleców... Thrasher kiwa głową i 'ostrożnie' wyrywa kaktusowe igły. 26 bolesnych jęków i trochę czasu później... -Aaaaurghh... Chrupacz, mówiłem... OSTROŻNIE! Thrasher wzrusza łapkami i wskakuje na moje ramię. Wstaję i rozglądam się. Burza się zbliża, a ja straciłem czas na te głupie kolce... Chrupacz warczy coś do mnie i pokazuje łapką na stertę kamieni niedaleko. Podchodzę tam i wypatruję niebieskiej skóry. Nagle dostaję jakimś małym kamykiem w oko. Patrzę w górę i widzę śluzaka którego szukałem z kamykiem w łapach. Rzuca nim we mnie, ale go łapię i rzucam gdzieś daleko. -Mały, nie musisz mnie atakować... Śluzak nie wygląda na przekonanego. Wyciągam do niego rękę a on razi mnie prądem. Jednak łapię go i wrzucam do tuby. Ustawiam na niej kamyk, zostawiając mały kawałek żeby miał czym oddychać. Trzymając tubę z kamieniem w ręce, wracam do plecaka. Jednak tam nie dochodzę, bo nagle piasek wciąga mnie do środka. -Proszę proszę, to tak chcesz mi pomóc? Otwiram oko i widzę Vortexa siedzącego pod ścianą. To jakaś podziemna pustynna jaskinia. Podnoszę się i rozglądam. Ściany są gładkie, więc nie można się wspiąć. A do sufitu kilka metrów... -Nie słyszałem cię. Vortex przewraca oczami i pokazuje stertę piasku. -Tam jest śluzak. Był jeszcze jeden, ale mam go ja. Pokazuje rękę z żóltym śluzakiem. Ma ciało podzielone na segmenty i brązowy pancerz. Chyba go widziałem podczas przeglądania książki, to chyba Sand Angler. Podchodzę do piasku i zanurzam w nim rękę. Natrafiam na coś, łąpię to i wyciągam. Jest to lekko zdezorientowany Sand Angler. No to trzeci śluzak. Wrzucam go do tuby i rozglądam się. Nie ma tu raczej wyjśćia... Ale zaraz, przecież mam Arachneta. Ładuję tubę z nim do blastera i celuję w sufit. -Dobra pajączku, pomóż mi- -Nam. -NAM się stąd wydostać. Śluzak kiwa głową. Strzelam, on transformuje i wylatuje ponad sufit, zostawiając po sobie linę z pajęczyny. -Pasiak, wstawaj, idziemy. -Nie nazywaj mnie pasiakiem. Wspinam się po pajęczynie a Vortex za mną. W końcu docieram do sufitu i wychodzę na piasek. Vortex wychodzi trzy sekundy po mnie. -Dzięki... A teraz lepiej chodźmy gdzieś indziej, mam dość pustyni. Kiwam głową i zaczynam iść. Jednak przypominam sobie o plecaku i biegnę po niego. Słyszę piszczenie za sobąś i odwracam się. Podchodzę parę kroków... A z piasku wyskakuje kolczasty śluzak. Cofam się kilka kroków, niestety nie zauważając... -Gambder, uważaj za tobą jest kaktu-! -Jaaaaa aaaaaau!